You And I 2
by Draven Star
Summary: Second story in the You And I series. Read You And I 1 first, of course.
1. Default Chapter

You And I 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or dialogue from the Star Wars movies.

Obviously, don't read this unless you've read You And I 1. This series is AU. Don't leave me a review about stuff that's "wrong" and "inaccurate".

Again, I use o' clock times in my stories, just because it's easier.

Draven Star

**Chapter One**

"I thought you said that mynocks are _not_ found on Dantooine, Lord Vader," Zaron Aryies teased, looking at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Behind them, Darth Amidala turned and looked at Zaron's ship. It was on the other side of the meadow, but she was not very worried. Obi-Wan would not try to take on three Sith.

"I am not here to fight you," Obi-Wan said. He glanced at the blonde-haired baby that Darth Vader was holding - with surprising gentleness - and at the brown-haired one in Amidala's arms.

He wasn't lying - he had landed on Dantooine to try and get his ship repaired before he returned to Dagobah.

"Thank you for almost knocking me into a volcano," Amidala hissed at him.

He was about to reply, but did not have the chance. Luke fidgeted in his father's arms, then turned and vomited. The fluid splattered on Obi-Wan's chest.

"That's my boy," said Vader.

The Jedi turned and left, without anyone attacked him. Once he disappeared into the trees, and they no longer heard his footsteps rustling the leaves, they continued walking to the ship.

* * *

Kyleeza was in the living room of her and Zaron's new house, on the other side of Dantooine, when the others arrived. She had finally gotten Rafael to go to sleep. He was five days younger than Leia and Luke. The twins would be exactly six months old next week. 

Amidala went over to Rafael's crib and carefully set Luke next to him, then Leia. Kyleeza smiled. When she was a Jedi, she had hoped that she and her apprentice would remain close friends once Padmé was finished with her training and the trials. She had never imagined that they would be pregnant together.

She had to admit that, while she and Zaron were still Jedi, neither of them had thought about having children. It had not seemed like a possibility. Kyleeza couldn't hide a pregnancy or take care of a baby without neglecting her apprentice. The Council would certainly notice it, and most likely banish her and Zaron from the Jedi Order.

"Palpatine and Alana are leaving Imperial City tomorrow. They will be away for a week," Amidala said, bringing Kyleeza back to the present.

"Do you and Vader need to go to the base, then?"

"You and Zaron should. Vader is going to the _Executor_ tomorrow."

"Very well."

* * *

After the elevator doors closed behind her, Empress Alana turned to the four guards. They all made a small bow. 

"Leave us," she told them.

Once they were gone, she approached Palpatine's throne, with a faint smile on her face.

"Happy anniversary," she said.

"I thought you were meeting me tomorrow," he replied.

"_Happy anniversary_," Alana repeated. "I wanted to see you sooner."

_If you do not mind_, she silently added. She had not seen him in person in a few days. Most of the time, she lived in her mansion on the private Alderaan island he had given her. His castle on Imperial City did not feel like a home.

She briefly thought of Darth Amidala, who still did not know that the Emperor and Empress were her grandparents. About six months ago, she and Kyleeza Aryies had both gotten sick around the same time. Palpatine thought that was odd, especially since both of them had mentioned it to Alana over comlink, not in person - meaning that the Empress couldn't have sensed any dishonesty.

Alana had not been suspicious of them. She harshly argued that she trusted their granddaughter, and didn't speak to Palpatine for two or three days. Neither of them had brought up the subject since then.

"I think Jobal and Ruwee bought a new comlink again," Alana said. "Could you have one of your agents find out the number?"

"Yes," Palpatine replied, studying her. He knew that many probably wondered why she was married to him. She aged slowly - she had the body and face of a twenty-year-old model.

"Well, are we really going?" she asked, tossing a section of her long, silver-grey hair over her shoulder.

"I have always had more patience than you, haven't I?"

"I was patient when I was in labor with Jobal for nearly six hours."

* * *

When Obi-Wan arrived, his cousin, Hallie, was sitting in front of their small house on Tattooine. She was talking to Pooja and Ryoo about concentration and moving objects. 

So far, the two girls were doing well. They rarely asked about their parents or grandparents anymore, which made things easier for their two teachers. Hallie had simply told them that their parents wanted them to be here. They seemed to mostly understand.

* * *

Author's note: I hope this first chapter is okay. Palpatine, Alana, and Obi-Wan aren't going to be in the story as much as Kyleeza, Zaron, Amidala, and Vader, since that would probably get too confusing, and Vader/Amidala and Zaron/Kyleeza are the main couples. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Darth Vader left the _Executor_ after less than three hours. He did not like to leave his wife and the babies alone for very long.

Leia and Luke were sitting inside their mesh playpen in the living room - Darth Amidala had managed to find one that was a dark red shade, not _too_ cute-looking. Leia made a happy gurgling noise and pointed at Vader.

With the Force, he made one of their stuffed animals, a bantha, move toward her. Luke reached out and snatched it.

Amidala smiled as she came into the living room. She hugged her husband before saying anything.

"Could we trust Kyleeza to baby-sit the twins?" she asked. She reached down and picked up Leia.

"No," answered Vader.

"_Do_ you trust her?"

"I do not trust anyone with our children."

"Neither do I," Amidala admitted. "But what if the Emperor or Empress somehow hear that I haven't been going to the _Executor_ as often, and neither has Kyleeza? And what about when the four of us have to meet with them?"

"Leave it to me." Vader gently touched Leia's shoulder.

His wife nodded, feeling better.

* * *

The two couples met on Dantooine, at Zaron and Kyleeza's house, the next day. When Kyleeza first heard the plan that Vader had come up with, she did not really like it.

"My Lord, don't you think that this is very risky?" she asked, glancing at the babies. Rafael, Luke, and Leia were on the living room floor, playing.

"They won't know about Rafael," Amidala said quietly. From her tone, it didn't seem as if she was excited with their plans, either.

"Why not?" Zaron asked.

"They will probably be more angered if we tell them that we hid _two_ pregnancies."

Kyleeza nodded. "Should I go with you, Lady Amidala?"

"No," Vader told her.

He looked at Amidala. There was an ounce of nervousness in her, though she hid it well enough that only her husband could detect it. He did not like taking any risk with her, or Luke and Leia, but he was certain that at least part of this idea would work.

* * *

The first phase of the plan was the most difficult - Luke had had a cold during the last couple of days, and he still needed to be sick when Darth Amidala spoke with Alana. Every word that Amidala said had to be true, or else her dishonesty would be sensed.

That worked out. When Palpatine returned to Imperial City, Luke had a mild fever, which both relieved and worried Amidala. That evening, after giving Leia a bath, she called Alana's comlink. More than once, the Empress had invited her and Kyleeza to visit her private island whenever they wished.

"Your Highness?" she greeted when Alana answered.

"Lady Amidala. How are you?"

"Fine. I am sorry to be rude, but do you remember asking if I wanted to see your island?"

Alana was quiet for a moment, probably wondering why Amidala actually _wanted_ to visit.

"Of course. Why don't you come?" she finally replied, sounding genuinely happy.

"Alright. Thank you, Your Highness. Vader is going to be on the _Executor_ all day tomorrow, and I don't really feel like staying there."

"I can take my shuttle there tomorrow and meet you."

_Good_, Amidala thought. "That is fine. I will see you then."

* * *

The next morning, Darth Vader and Darth Amidala returned to Dantooine. They left the twins with Kyleeza - Amidala did not think that she would dare hurt them, especially not if Vader was helping to hide Rafael.

Inside her and Vader's chambers, on the _Executor_, Amidala hugged her husband for a long moment. He did not tell her to calm down or not be afraid, since it would help if Alana sensed that she was upset.

She felt very lonely, even though Vader would be only a few halls and rooms away. They had already discussed what to do if Alana was angry and tried attacking Amidala. Amidala could fight her for at least a few minutes. Vader would sense that his wife was in danger, and come to help her. They would defeat Alana, and then go to Imperial City to fight Palpatine. He could not deal with them and Zaron.

Vader tried to let go of Amidala, but she clung to him. He gently pryed her arms off.

"You will do well," he assured her.

She just nodded, not looking very confident.

* * *

When Empress Alana entered the lounge in Vader and Amidala's chambers, she instantly felt her granddaughter's worry.

"Lady Amidala," she said, sitting next to her on one of the couches. "Are you well?"

"Not really," Amidala replied in a glum, drowsy tone. "I am tired, worried about Luke, and I still have not gotten Vader anything for Valentine's Day."

"Luke?"

Amidala was quiet for a second, as if realizing that she had accidently revealed a secret, then started to cry. She buried her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Alana asked, putting her arm around the other Sith's shoulders. She suddenly felt extrememly protective.

"Our son."

"What?"

"Vader and I...we...we have..."

Alana's voice was gentle. "You have a son?"

"A son and daughter," Amidala muttered. She sniffled. "They are twins."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't know what you would do, Your Highness. Are you angry?"

"No, Lady Amidala. I am happy to have two great-grandchildren."

As soon as she finished the sentence, Alana froze. Amidala, cheeks still wet from her tears, stared at her.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness?" she asked quietly.

Alana hesitated. "Jobal Naberrie - your mother - is the Emperor and I's daughter. You are our granddaughter."

"What?"

"Pretend that you don't know. Only tell your husband."

"Yes, Your Highness," Amidala replied. "What is the Emperor going to do to our children?"

"I will handle that. Don't worry," said Alana. She paused. "What is wrong with Luke?"

"He has a fever. I want to take him to the one of the docotors here."

"Oh." Alana hugged Amidala, and was surprised when she returned it. "What is his twin's name?"

"Leia."

"That is beautiful."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Amidala said, feeling better. "If you don't mind, I would like to leave now. I want to call Kyleeza and see how Luke is doing."

* * *

After Alana left, she called Kyleeza and let her know that everything had gone well. Kyleeza told her that Luke's fever had lowered.

Amidala did not know what to do. She knew that Padmé Naberrie was her old life, and there was no need to try and learn more about her parents. But part of her wanted them to know that she was alive and well.

_Alana must have told them about me already. I do not have to bother them_.

That thought relieved her. She had no idea that her parents did not know where she was, or who she was now.

* * *

As she entered the room at the back of her private shuttle, Alana realized that Amidala probably did not know she had an older sister. When Jobal had called her mother and said that Padmé was gone - she had first accused her parents of taking her - Sola was attending the university on Yavin Five. It was unlikely that Amidala remembered her.

She didn't expect Palpatine to be excited about having two great-grandchildren, but if he wanted them to be dealt with...he would be no match for an enraged Sith father. Alana knew that Darth Vader's loyalty to his master did have a few limits.

She hated the thought of anything happening to her husband, but at the same time, she would not be able to blame Vader if he wanted to protect his children.

She sighed. She had to convince Palpatine that Leia and Luke were not a threat, but actually two more loyal allies.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note**: I didn't make this very clear in the last chapter, but the Emperor and Empress don't know about Sola's children. 

Padawan Sydney Bristow: Amidala _meant_ to tell the secret; she was pretending that it was an accident. I didn't make that clear, either.

**Chapter Three**

That night, after both Luke and Leia were asleep, Darth Amidala joined her husband in the living room. She sat on the couch and curled up next to him. He stroked her shoulder once or twice.

"I guess that Palpatine will want to meet with us tomorrow," she said. "I hope he doesn't want to see Zaron and Kyleeza as well."

"He will not," Darth Vader replied. "Alana told you not to tell anyone except me."

"But about the twins..."

"You said that Alana was pleased when you told her. She will try her best to convince Palpatine that Leia and Luke are not a concern."

"Maybe," Amidala said, sitting up. "But Palpatine might convince _her_ that they _are_ a threat."

Vader slid his arm around her waist. "We have an advantage. Both of them expect you to be confused and weakened after learning that you are their granddaughter."

"I suppose. Are you saying that you want to overthrow them now?"

"No," Vader answered. He knew their other advantage - Alana was also a little hesitant. Her attempts to become friends with Amidala were genuine, and Palpatine probably did not like it. He knew that Vader had detected the conflict inside the Empress.

* * *

Inside their castle on Imperial City, Alana was waiting for Emperor Palpatine to say something. She knew, from looking at him, that he was thinking of some idea for what to do about the babies. She let out a loud sigh of irritation.

"This is good," her husband said. "Two new Sith."

Alana was surprised. "That is all that you are going to say? I know that you aren't just happy about having great-grandchildren. Tell me what you are thinking."

"What do you mean? Do you see the twins as another good reason to turn against me?"

"What are you talking about? You know that that is not true."

"You certainly have a lot of suspicions about me," Palpatine replied, not sounding as if he were very upset.

"_I_ am suspicious?" Alana shot back. "You are the one who spends so much time focusing on your plans and how you are using everyone in all of them - including me. Have you ever thought of me as a wife?"

Palpatine was quiet for a moment, but not in the way that Alana had hoped. She did not sense any pity or longing in his mood.

"I wish," she added, "that you were more like..."

"...Lord Vader?"

Alana was quiet now.

"Think, Alana," Palpatine said. "We are both Sith. We know that that kind of emotion can get in the way sometimes."

"Then why did you marry me? A relationship can only weaken you if you are weak enough to be distracted by it. Lord Vader and Lady Amidala are not."

"So you think that they are better than me?" Palpatine asked.

"Do you even remember our first date?"

"Stop this, Alana. You are being foolish."

She did not reply. She left the room, and Palpatine did not bother to stop her.

* * *

Less than an hour later, though, she returned. Palpatine guessed that she had been crying. She quietly sat down in one of the dark blue armchairs.

"I am sorry," she said, looking at him.

He knew that the apology was not very genuine, but she said it because she did not want him to be angry with her. He walked over to the chair and buried his fingers in her hair. She did not look very comforted, but said nothing.

Two days later, on Valentine's Day, Alana went back to her private island. When she entered her mansion's downstairs living room, she found at least ten large vases of flowers. She smiled, feeling her annoyance fade.

* * *

Vader and Amidala went outside to the back porch after the twins were both asleep. Amidala shivered, and went inside to get a coat.

While she was looking through her closet, she noticed one of her jewelry boxes, a pink one that she had not used before. She picked it up and opened it. There was a small piece of paper that said _For Padmé - Love, Anakin_.

She froze for a moment, then picked up the paper and crumpled it in her hand. She sighed, knowing she should throw it away, but she did not want to. She put it back into the jewelry box, deciding to just pretend that she hadn't found it.

- The End -

I know that this was only three chapters; it's more of a short story. Things that are coming in You And I 3: Luke is assigned to track down and dispose of Pooja and Ryoo. Vader and Amidala want Leia to marry Rafael, but she finds someone else.


End file.
